Transcription systems transcribe speech to text by translating spoken words into corresponding written words. Transcription systems may be speaker dependent or speaker independent. In general, a speaker independent transcription system is not customized for a particular person. A speaker dependent transcription system, however, may be trained to customize the system to a particular person.